This project seeks to understand the neural substrates involved in implicit associative processes through the imaging (fMRI) of alcohol-relevant memory associations in emerging adults. Complex associative learning and memory processes influenced by reinforced substance use experiences result in neurobiological consequences that include the strengthening of motivationally-relevant associative memories, which, in turn, affect subsequent use trials and transition to heavy, problematic, or habitual use. These alcohol-related associative effects have been shown to consistently correlate with and predict level of use but have not yet been empirically linked to likely neural substrates. The application of associative memory concepts from basic science research suggests that one's behavior at any moment is governed primarily by the current pattern of activation in memory, and that activation is often primarily an implicit or relatively automatic process. To observe differences in neural activity of alcohol- relevant associative effects, the proposed project will involve a between subjects comparison of hazardous/heavy alcohol users and light alcohol users on validated tests of implicit memory and cognition (a cue-behavior-outcome association task and alcohol-related-Implicit Association Tests, IATs). In addition, several within subjects comparisons will provide information relevant to the neural activation of memory associations: a) on compatible and incompatible trials of the IATs to help determine neural correlates of the IAT effect;and b) on alcohol-related cue trials and non-alcohol-related cue trials on the cue-behavior-outcome (CBO) association task. The proposed work is the first project to study differences in neural activity among young adults with different alcohol experiences on indirect tests of association. Indirect assessments of alcohol-relevant associations are rooted in associative learning principles, with associative strength being a key determinant of information processing expressed as memory biases that influence behavior. By eliciting activation of associative alcohol-relevant memories through performance on these indirect tests of association, it is possible to increase our understanding of individual differences in associative structures that influence substance use behavior. The proposed fMRI project will complement and extend findings derived through behavioral measures, increasing our understanding of implicit processes and their regulatory influence on addictive behaviors. Addiction is a progressive, relapsing condition and once established, it is difficult to overcome without continual intervention. If understanding the neural mechanisms involved in these under-studied but influential implicit processes helps to expand our knowledge of influences affecting continued alcohol abuse, then this work is indeed significant and has the potential to inform prevention and treatment efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project seeks to understand the neural substrates involved in implicit associative processes through the imaging of alcohol-relevant implicit associations that have been shown to consistently correlate with and predict levels of alcohol use. To observe differences in neural activity of alcohol-relevant associative effects, the proposed project will involve a between subjects comparison of hazardous alcohol users and light alcohol users on validated tests of implicit memory and cognition (a cue-behavior-outcome association task and alcohol-related-Implicit Association Tests, IATs). By eliciting activation of associative alcohol-relevant memories through performance on these indirect tests of association, it is possible to increase our understanding of individual differences in associative structures that influence alcohol and other substance use behavior.